Baked Goods
by oppachan
Summary: Roxas is bored with his life after high school. He feels like he'll never get out of Twilight town at the rate he's going. Then he meets Axel, a total carefree, pothead that may make things more fun. AkuRoku. SoRiku. Other side couples. Drama fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Baked Goods**

**Summary:** Roxas is bored with his life after high school. He feels like he'll never get out of Twilight town at the rate he's going. Then he meets Axel, a total carefree, pothead that may make things more fun. AkuRoku. SoRiku. Other side couples. Drama fic.

**Warnings:** None. Reference to weed. Lot's o' cussin'. Stoned redheads. No sexy stuff this chapter.

**Authors Note**: Mhm, I've done gone and made myself another story. I was a little surprised that "Strawberry Waffles" did good. I didn't a lot of reviews but people favorite-d it. Aha. Okay. I'm gonna ahead and let you. Enjoy! Read and Review!

* * *

Roxas couldn't even begin to understand how he had let himself become trapped in Traverse Town. He felt like he was so close to getting the fuck out of Twilight town but instead some ungodly force made him stay put.

He thought that once he had graduated high school, he'd be hightailing it as far away as he could from this shit hole. He, instead, ended up in an apartment with his twin brother, Sora, about 30 minutes from his house. Sora used to tell him that it was a start and that at least they weren't at home anymore. That was until his best friend turned boyfriend, Riku, took up all his time.

So, now, almost two years later from graduating and being on his own with his brother who didn't come home like he used too, Roxas was still working at the little bookstore that halved as a small café. He loved his job and often referred to it as the "ungodly force" that wouldn't let him leave.

But, he knew it was a lie.

When Roxas started working at Nobodies Books and Café, he fucking hated working morning shifts. He couldn't fucking stand waking up in at 5 o' clock in the morning to sell books or coffee. But, now that he had been working the morning shift for so long, he loved it. People weren't as talkative or awake as they should be at that _**forsaken**_ hour of the morning. Most customers came in to purchase the morning paper or grab a quick coffee. So that meant the morning shift was often peaceful and quiet until about 10 o' clock, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

The blonde stretched his long arms over his head and yawned loudly and obnoxiously. It was almost 10:30 and no one had really walked in to his section. Roxas only ran the book store section and someone else ran the café section. He loved his book section buddies, they always seemed to make the day go by so much faster when they were here. Not to mention his boss, Marluxia, was a the coolest boss ever. He was crazy about plants and flowers but he took a particular liking to a certain green plant that made everyone in Nobodies Books and Café all smile.

Roxas got bored of standing behind the counter and began to walk around the store in search of books that are out of place from where they're suppose to be. As soon as he turned the corner out of the counter he spotted three books out of place. He bent down to retrieve the books when the bell on the door jingled, signaling someone walked in to the quiet store.

" Mornin'! Do you need help with anything?" Roxas called over his shoulder as he got the books and was currently looking at the authors name on the spine.

"Nah. I'm all good." The customer replied and walked around.

"Fuck. Are you kidding me?" Roxas mumbled as he noticed four more books that were completely out of place. He quickly grabbed the books and stashed them underneath the others he had to put away.

He furrowed his brow and made his way to the 'Non-Fiction' area. "F-E-R…" He trailed off and put two of the books in their rightful place.

"Fucking Zexion. You'd think as much as he reads this shit, he'd know were to put the fuckers." Roxas half mumbled and began to make his way toward the counter when he saw the customer and gasp.

"H-holy shit." His mouth hung open and his eyes widen and to top it all off…he dropped the books in his hands. Every single one of them. "F-fuck." He grumbled and quickly dropped to his knees and gathering the books.

Roxas couldn't believe this kind of guy was in the book store that he'd been working at for two years. He was not from this town.

"Wow, you dropped to your knees pretty damn quick blondie." A voice filled with humor came to Roxas's ears. The customer chuckled and Roxas blushed, "You need any help?" He asked while Roxas had already finished picking up the books and was now about to get up.

"N-n-no. I got it. Thanks." Roxas felt so stupid. This ridiculously sexy guy was towering over him. He felt so damn tiny standing right in front of this guy. His hair was a blazing red that couldn't possibly be real. The small black triangle tattoos underneath his bright emerald eyes that would had made him look even more intense if the strong smell of weed didn't fill his nostrils.

"Dude…" Roxas breathed out as he got another huge whiff of herb. He made a face at the customer that showed complete dissatisfaction. The customer gave him a lazy smile that made Roxas want to start laughing, but he held it in.

"Do you need me to help you find anything, sir?" Roxas was starting to get a little uncomfortable standing in the middle of the store staring at the customer. They weren't even talking to each other and the smell of weed…

It made his stomach churn. It was so obvious that anyone could have walked in a smelled it also immediately. Roxas might've as well lit one up in the middle of the fucking store.

"I'll get outta your hair in a minute blondie. But, I'm thirsty as fuck. Can I order a drink or smoothie or something around here? It said outside this was a café too." The red head was babbling a little but never the less got the point. Roxas stifled a laugh and pointed to sign that read, "Nobodies Café".

"This is the bookstore but the café is just right in that room over there. You can order food and drinks over there and buy your books over here." Roxas looked the customer in the eyes and shook his head in disapproval, he sighed.

The fuckers eye's were as red as his hair.

"Oh. Okay then." The red head cleared throat and scratched his head. He sniffed loudly and pulled up his pants gave the blonde smirk.

Roxas nodded and grinned stupidly while from making his way back to the counter where he was regretting leaving in the first place. When he was safely behind the register he watched the customer walk slowly in to the café. He placed the books underneath the counter, noting that he would get to them later.

He let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding. He was really nervous because of this dude's stupid ass didn't know how to cover up the smell or the evidence that he had been smoking. He might as well have been walking around the store with the fucking plant for fucks sake!

He gulped, "Not to mention…he's fucking hot." He mumbled to his own thoughts and watched the customer re-enter the store. Roxas's eyes slowly trailed down his body and took in all the curves and muscles the stranger had. His black pants clung tightly around his legs and his plain white v-neck shirt looked like it was holding on for dear life against his chest. The only real color that the guy had on was the bright ass red shoes that have been worn one too many times. Everything else on him was either black or white, his studded belt was all black and underwear he was wearing were white. (Roxas got a peek when he had to pull up his pants.)

"Ya know blondie, this is one fuckin' good smoothie. Sea salt flavored, wanna taste?" The stranger totally snapped Roxas out of his thoughts.

Roxas shook his head and smiled sheepishly. "No! I'm good. Are you here for the paper, sir?" Roxas was getting nervous and he felt a blush rising to his cheeks.

"Nah. I don't read the paper. I know what book I want. It's over there in the back but you seem interesting…" He took a sip of his smoothie, "Plus, you haven't stopped looking at me." He smirked a sexy smirk that Roxas only saw in movies. "Well, Twilight Town doesn't make people like you." The words had left his mouth before he had a chance to stop them.

Fuck.

The stranger grinned ear to ear and headed to the back of the store so abruptly that Roxas thought he had scared the customer off but sure enough ,two minutes later, the red head returned and threw the two books on the counter. "Ring 'em up, blondie." He smiled and took another obnoxious sip of the smoothie that made Roxas give him a look that showed how completely annoying that sound was.

Roxas slid the books over the scanner and watched the price ring up. He scoffed at the title of the books. 'High Times: Stoner Tips and Tricks', Roxas rolled his eyes and scanned the other book's title, 'The Grass Is Greener When You Smoke It.' "D-dude…" Roxas felt like socking this guy! Why the fuck must he be so damn obvious? He's gonna get himself caught…

"Something on your mind?" The customer was leaning on the counter drinking his smoothie, a smirk dying to grace his too perfect face. At least it'd be perfect if his eyes weren't almost closed. Roxas decided to grow some balls and just tell the fucker that he smelled like weed. And that it was obvious to everyone in a mile radius.

"Dude, I'm sorry for being in your business and whatnot. But you seriously reek of korn and your eyes are as red as your hair. Couldn't you at least spray after you light up?" Roxas was a little irritated by this guys careless act of going out in public smelling and looking like that.

The customer sighed and took a drink, "Is that what's bothering you?" He chuckled, "Let me tell you something…" He paused and looked at Roxas's name tag, "Roxas." He was trying to look a little serious. It wasn't working.

"I don't give a flying fuck what people think about me. I don't care if people know that I light up before I go out. And I really don't care if it bothers them. More than likely, they're not gonna be like you and say something." He shrugged and sipped again. "But I do care that you, Roxas, now your bud very well. Gotcha yourself a good nose there, eh? So tell me Roxas, what do you smoke?"

Roxas kept a straight face the whole time he asked that question but on the inside he screaming like a little fucking girl. He had let himself out of the stoner closet.

FUCK.

FUCK.

FUCK.

Roxas chuckled and quickly hit a few buttons and the survey popped up. Shit. "I dunno know what you're talking about. But, I have to ask you these questions before you can get your total." The red head scoffed, "Go for it."

"Name?"

"Axel Lea. Got it memorized? " The name rolled off his tongue so sensually that it sent little shivers down Roxas's back. Roxas typed the name in to the computer.

"Are you 18 years or older to make this purchase?"

"I'm 23 baby."

Roxas rolled his eyes and laughed quietly.

"Is this your first time shopping at 'Nobodies'?

"Yup. But as long as you work here blondie, I'll definitely be coming back." Axel smiled and placed the straw in between his lips and looked a Roxas finish typing everything.

Roxas couldn't help but smile even though he was taken back by the blunt answer. "Your total is 16.45. Do you wanna bag?"

"Do you come in it?" Axel smiled.

Roxas took that as a 'yes' and put the books in the bag and watched stoner thumb through bills in his wallet. He placed a twenty dollar bill on the counter and grabbed the bag.

"Out of twenty…" Roxas opened the register and looked up to see the stoner was walking out the door.

"Whoa! Axel! You forgot your change!" He yelled and started to chase him.

"Nah. Keep it blondie." Roxas gave him a confused look.

"Keep it. I'll be seeing you around." With that said he walked out the store with the scent of weed and all.

"Roxas? Who the fuck was that guy?" Kairi, the girl that worked the café, came into the book store with two smoothies in her hands.

"His name is Axel. Customer. Pothead." Roxas said and went to put the money in the register. He'd have to left Marluxia know about the extra money…

"No kidding. He reeked of it! His eye's were as red as a baboons ass cheeks." Kairi scowled and handed Roxas the yellow smoothie.

"For me?" Kairi nodded "Thanks." He sipped and smiled. "Is this paopu?" Kairi nodded again because she was texting. Her girlfriend Namine no doubt.

She closed her phone, "So! Did you get his number?" She smiled and sipped the drink. Roxas laughed and placed his elbows on the counter resting his chin on his hands. "No way dude."

Kairi glared at him and walked over to him, completely blocking his view of the window. "Why the fuck not Roxas? He pretty much wanted to fuck you in the non-fiction section."

"Oh c'mon, Kai! He was stoned as shit! He probably had no idea what he was doing. Plus…he didn't even give a shit if anyone could smell that shit off of him."

Kairi rolled her eyes, "You're acting like you don't ever light up before you come to work Roxas. Don't act like that. You should have asked him out, he was looking at you like you were a piece of fucking meat for Christ sake!" He shook her head in disapproval and sipped her smoothie again.

"Dude, why are you so fucking pissed about this. You have Namine to keep you mouth filled. Shit. Get off my balls, Kai." Roxas and Kairi had know each other since their freshmen year of high school and pretty much stuck together since then. Sadly to say, she was his best friend and he often wondered why he let her be such a bitch to him.

"Roxas, you've been gay to the longest time. Sora has a boyfriend now and you just mope around these books and my coffee -"

"Your coffee?" He cut her off.

"MY fucking coffee, looking for something. I don't know what you're afraid of Roxas but it's about fucking time you took some action. Seriously. Go out tonight. Do Something. I'll take you and Sor' out tonight, eh? How about it?" Kairi didn't like the fact that her best friend still hadn't been in a relationship. A stable one. Maybe it's because she was a girl but she believe that Roxas was scared of getting hurt. Again.

Roxas pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "It depends where. No clubs." He added and took out his phone and texted Sora really quickly.

"_Kairi wants to do something tonight after work. You wanna go?" _He hit the send button and gazed at her, batting his eyelashes.

Kairi gave him an uncomfortable look, "What?"

"I love T9." He smiled and took out his phone, while Kairi rolled her eyes, and read the message out.

"_It's all good with me. Depends where. Can Riku come?" _

Roxas sighed and looked at her for approval. "Sure. I don't see why not. I think I know where I can take you." She grinned and threw her smoothie away, having already finished it.

Roxas bit his lip and looked at her waiting for her answer. "Where?"

"Oh. You'll see. I'm texting Sora the place but I'm not telling you."

Roxas scowled at her. "What the fuck? Why the fuck not?" He closed his phone and drank some of the smoothie.

"Because I want it to be a surprise Roxas. You smoke and so do the rest of us. I know a place that has food, music and smoking." Roxas's eyes widen, "Where the fuck is that? When did Twilight get so cool?"

Kairi laughed and began to walk to her café. "You'll have fun. Something you don't anymore. Take some pointers from Sora one day." She called over her shoulder.

"Ha ha ha. Not funny. Fuck that. Sora is just…retarded." Roxas smiled and drank more of this smoothie.

Kairi popped her head back in to the book store and Roxas gazed over to her.

"W-what?"

"That smoothie will 5.37, sir." She smiled and walked away again.

Roxas stopped drinking the smoothie and gave it a look like it was poison he had be drinking the whole time. He rolled his eyes and continued drinking it.

"Sneaky lesbo bitch." He rolled his eyes and continued drinking it.

* * *

Roxas was unbelievably happy when his shift was over. He was fucking starving and he was a little irritated that Marluxia got on his ass for smelling like weed and he had to explain to his boss that it wasn't him and that it was a customer. After he told Marluxia that the customer also left a twenty for him and asked for no change, Marluxia laid off.

Marluxia apologized before he clocked out, but he was still a little pissed about it.

"Roxas! You ready to go eat?" Kairi said while stacking some cups under the counter of the café.

"As soon as you are. I'm following you. I'm not allowed to know where this magical place is located, remember?" He saw his best friend smirk and hang up her apron.

"I didn't forget you ass. Nami's gonna be there too. Let's go straight there because, I don't know about you but, I'm fucking starving." She grabbed her tote bag and left the walked out the door with him.

"And you think I'm not? Fuck, I've been working since 5 a.m. this morning. It's almost seven, shit."

"Didn't you go to lunch?" She asked as pulled out her keys to her car.

"Duh, but you said we were gonna eat out tonight, so I didn't stuff my face." He unlocked his car, through his phone in the passengers seat, and sat down. He looked over to Kairi and saw her texting, she rolled down the passenger window and smirked at the blonde.

"Sorry Roxy, but I eat out and stuff my face every night." She grinned at him and rolled the car window back up.

Roxas shivered in disgust at the thought of his best friend having any sexual contact with her own girlfriend. He barely got used to the idea of taking it up the ass, but all in all, he'd rather do that than touch that…wet…monster.

He closed his car door, revved the engine, and began to follow Kairi to this magical restaurant of food, music, and smoking. He's drove around Twilight town countless of times and has never seen this place.

Kairi made a sharp turn in to a large parking lot and Roxas turned with her. His phone suddenly rang, making him jump in his seat. "Fuck. You scared the shit outta me." He grabbed his phone and saw that it was Sora calling.

"Yes?" He answered, watching Kairi park.

"Where are youuuuu?" Sora yelled over the music and Roxas let confusion cross his face.

"We're pulling in I guess. Are you in there?" Roxas found a parking spot a little further way from Kairi's car.

"Yes! We've been here for about 15 minutes. Stop Riku! Tell Kairi we got the table she wanted." Roxas shrugged and walked over to Kairi.

"Will do. I'll be in there in a second." He hung up the phone and poked Kairi's shoulder.

She smiled and threw her arm around his shoulder, "So! Whatta think? Tonight, Roxy, you will have food. You will dance. And we will all smoke out of the hookah's." Kairi smiled wider and lead him in to the bar.

Roxas sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why must the name so…cheesy? Oblivion? Really?" He groaned as loud techno music blared in the…bar?

"Kai, I thought that you said this was a restaurant." He grumbled.

"We are you being so damn picky? I'm paying for me and you. You're here to finally have some fun. So, shut the fuck up!" He smiled and lead them to Sora and Riku, who were talking and kissing eat other affectionately. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Hey! We're here! Damn, Riku. Can you get off Sora's ass for 10 minutes?" Kairi laughed and took a seat at the table.

Roxas gave Sora a shoulder hug and sat next to Riku. He smiled and nodded a 'what's up' to him.

"I can keep my hands to myself. Go tongue fuck your girlfriend, Kairi." Riku smirked and Kairi flicked him off. "Don't talk to her that way!" Namine walked up to Kairi and kissed her on the lips. "Hey beautiful, how was your day?" Kairi smiled and called for a waiter, instantly chatting about her day to her long haired blonde girlfriend.

Roxas rolled his eyes and picked up the menu to read what they had. Everything looked good but he really was in the mood for that hookah. The sea salt flavor stuck to him the most. Maybe because it was referenced earlier in the day by a very stoned red head -

"How are you guys doing tonight? My name is Axel and I'll be your waiter this evening." The red head was passing out coasters all the members and didn't even notice him. This made his heart sink a little.

Kairi took one look at the waiter and laughed her ass off. "Holy shit. Aren't you glad we came, Roxy?" Sora and Riku looked at the waiter and shrugged.

Axel eyes landed on Roxas and an evil smirk graced his face. "Well, blondie, can I get you something to drink?" Roxas felt a slight blush creeping on to his cheeks. Everyone at the table was staring at him, waiting for him to answer, waiting to ask questions. Shit.

"U-uh…yeah. Just a…lemonade. Thanks. I mean…please." Axel smiled and took the rest of the groups drink orders down. Roxas noticed that he wasn't writing all of this down, so did Sora.

"Why aren't you writing this down?" Sora asked, eyeing curiously.

Axel chuckled, "Because, I got it memorized." He tapped his head and walked away with the promise of returning with drinks.

The table was silent. The loud '_un-ss-un-ss' _of techno was getting on his nerves.

"So Roxy, who was that?" Sora asked with an innocent smile. Riku and the two girls looked at him too. All this attention…

"Nobody Sor'. He's just some customer that came in to the store today high as a fucking kite. I literally just saw him stoned off his ass this morning." Roxas chuckled, trying to brush the topic off his shoulder.

"You should have got his number." Namine was giving him that, '_I-feel-sorry-for-your-loneliness' _look.

"That's what I told him! But nooooooooooo. Nobody wants to listen to me." Kairi popped in the conversation.

"Quit being such a girl Kairi. Get off his balls about it. Maybe he wasn't interested." Riku defended him. Roxas was beginning to get uncomfortable.

"He is _**very **_interested." His twin piped up look at him with a devilish grin. Roxas glared at him. What was he planning?

"He doesn't even know that I'm gay Sora." Roxas retorded.

"Are you kidding me, Roxas? With your pants that tight and your hair done that well, everybody knows you're gay." Sora laughed and the other joined too.

"Fuck you! At least I know how to dress myself! The only thing you seem to know how to do these days in take off your clothes!" Roxas shot back at his twin with a snicker.

Riku grinned and Sora blushed, "You ass," He threw his menu at Roxas, "You think our waiter for this evening is fucking hot, don't you?"

Roxas blushed and glared at him. "I'm not answering that."

"He thinks you're cute. C'mon! Admit it! You wanna suck his cock,"

"Shut up!"

"You wanna scream his name,"

"Sora!"

"You wanna have him cum all over your face,"

"What the fuck? Ew! No!" Roxas blushed more.

"C'mon! Say it! Say he's hot! I know you think he is~!" Sora batted his eye lashes.

"Fuck you." Roxas mumbled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"No no, fuck Axel."

Roxas gave Sora a glare that would have killed him if he had the power too. Sora smiled and Kairi, Namine, and Riku laughed at the twins.

"Say it."

"No."

Say it."

"No!"

"Quit being a pussy! Just fucking say it!"

"Fine! Axel is hot! Our waiter for this evening, Axel, is very deliciously, fucking hot!"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Blondie, you're cute and all, but take me out to dinner first." Axel strolled up with the drinks and a huge smile plastered on his face.

Roxas eyes widen and blush spread across his face. The whole table laughed at him, Sora added on the asshole-ness by pointing AND laughing at Roxas.

Fuck his life.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Okaaaaaaaaay. FML's. Sora's an ass. Roxas is in denial. Kairi's badass! I wish she was like this in the game. Ol' annoying ass...

Anyway! I know this is long. I might cut it short. Depending. I'm requesting lots and lots and LOTS of criticism. As much as I read over this, I'm sure there are shittons of errors. Point 'em out and what not. I want at least 5 to 6 reviews that want this to continue. It would be much appreciated. *smile* *smile*

Okay guys, review! Tell me what is up! Click that button and gooooo~!


	2. He fucking means it

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Note:** Okay. Wow. Thanks to all you guys that commented. You are amazing! Quickly! Let's us a dance! *dance* *dance* Enough of that. Things have been insane around 'ere so I hope you guys like this chapter. It was kinda a pain...heh. I had a lot of trouble with detail and...Riku. Fucking Riku. Ah well. Read my lil' pretties! READ! ...I wish I had a mustache to twirl as I said that... **  
**

**Warnings: **Some...lime? Kinda? Yeah. Ahem. Some people makin' out. Lots o' cussin'. Use of the word 'faggot'. Please don't get offended. It's all good in my neighborhood. Uh,there's sexy whispering and smoking. Baaah,go! Read!

* * *

Roxas's night was…a little hard to put in to words. If Roxas could only pick one word from his vocabulary it would be the word, "embarrassing" to describe his night.

He refused to talk to Sora the rest of the night, at least that's what he had told himself. After the whole, "Axel is fucking hot" business, he looked at Kairi and told her to order a hookah with a sea salt and paopu flavored tablets.

"Is that all?" Kairi asked with a "I'm sorry" smile. Roxas gave her a bored look and nodded. He didn't even want his lemonade anymore. It was tainted with a confession and it was apart of his, faggot ass, evil twin brother's plan. He hated that glass of lemonade.

"Roxy! I'm sorry! I had no idea he was heading this way! I just wanted you to say it!" Sora was trying to get him to talk to him again. Roxas completely ignored him.

"Kairi, are you working tomorrow?" Roxas asked, playing with the paper of his straw.

"Yeah. I don't go in 'til later though. Probably…noon-ish? Xion's got morning shift." At the mention of Xion's name, Riku laughed and Roxas grimaced,

"Are you serious?"

"Dead fucking serious, Roxy." Kairi gave him a look of apology. Xion just started working at the café and she was really annoying. She was 17 years old and all she did was act really emo and text. She often gave Kairi a hard time and many headaches.

"I hate that girl. Shouldn't she be working at some…super hip clothing store?" Roxas did not like her in anyway. She tried to hit on him countless times and it was just…irritating and sad.

"I work at a super hip clothing store!" Sora pouted and Riku chuckled.

"Shut the fuck up, you fag."

"Riku! I got him to talk to me!" Sora smiled and clapped his hands, Roxas rolled his eyes.

He put his head down on the table and listened to Kairi and Namine talk about each others day. "Do you have a lighter, Roxas?"

His head shot up. "For who?" He gave her a bewildered look.

"For me. For my cigarette. For me to smoke." Namine waved the non-lit cigarette in between her fingers.

"Since when the fuck did you start smoking cigarettes?" Namine laughed and Roxas stared at her.

He couldn't believe it.

"I've been for about…3 months now?" She looked at Kairi for reassurance and she nodded.

"3 fucking months! Where the fuck…" He pulled out a lighter from his pants pocket and lit it for her. He watched her smoke it with an uncomfortable look.

"Roxy, I'm not getting a pap smear. I'm an artist. I need it. I'm more than positive I'll get over this "smoker" stage. Besides, Kairi thinks I look sexy." Namine giggled and Kairi nodded her head and kissed her.

"That's pretty gross Namine." He mumbled and Namine shrugged.

"Oh! Look! He's coming back!" Sora was hopping up and down in his chair and pointing at Axel. Roxas saw Riku put his hands on the boy's shoulders to make him stop bouncing. He whispered something in to his ear and Sora blushed madly and nodded and Riku smirked.

'How fucking gross.' Roxas thought and twirled his straw in between this fingers.

"Okay guys and gals, We have room for you upstairs. Sorry it took so long." He rubbed the back of sheepishly.

"I'll lead the way and seat you up there when ever you're ready." Axel had a smile that went from ear to ear. Roxas didn't even want to look at him. He was still incredibly embarrassed that Axel knew he was attracted to him.. Of course, Roxas wouldn't be acting on these feelings. He didn't even know the guy!

"About time! Fuck!" Kairi laughed and grabbed Namine by her hand, ready to smoke.

"Ready?" Riku asked and Sora's eyes lit up as he smiled excitedly.

Roxas got out of his chair, avoiding Axel's gaze the whole time, and followed his friends.

He was beginning to feel like the 5th wheel.

"Aren't you gonna smile, blondie?" Axel asked and ruffled his hair. To his surprised, it was very soft.

Roxas rubbed the back of this neck uncomfortably, "Once I get a buzz, I'm sure I will." He chuckled.

Axel laughed and lead the group to a room that was dark and the music was calming. The only lights that were on in the room were neon. It had little rooms to the side that laughs and conversations were over heard. Some of the smoke leaking out of the rooms and into the surrounding area because the doors were either silk cloth or beaded. There also was a dance floor but it was decorated with beanbags and large sitting pillows that were occupied by no more than two people and a hookah.

"Those look comfy." Sora laughed at the couple making out on the pillow.

"Down the hallway?" Riku asked Axel and he nodded.

"Yeah, they're certain rooms for how ever many people. Only two to a pillow. There are five of you guys, so go to the waaaaaaaay end and you'll see the room labeled number 8. It's my favorite room." Axel smiled.

"Is everything set up?" Kairi asked

"Yup. Everything is already set. All you have to do is smoke." Axel grinned again and Roxas laughed quietly. It was cute.

Fuck.

"Yeah uh…can we go? Now?" Roxas pushed through his friends and started towards the room on his own.

"Okay then. Well, thank you Axel. You have been a fine waiter this evening." Namine stated and smirked. Kairi laughed and followed Roxas.

"The pleasure's mine." He waved and was about to walk away when someone pulled his shirt.

"Do you want to join us?" Sora smiled an evil smile. Riku laughed and shook his head, following the girls.

Axel raised an eyebrow and laughed, "Seriously ocean eyes? You really want me in your session?"

Sora nodded and pulled him toward the room. "C'mon! Please! Roxy'll love it! He already thinks you're hot!" Sora giggled.

Axel looked toward room 8 and the exit. He wanted to smoke with them, he wouldn't lie. Someone ordered the sea salt flavored tablet and just the thought of that made him drool. Plus, he had a cute little blonde boy in there that thought he was, "deliciously fucking sexy."

"Okay. I have to tell my boss though. Give me…I dunno. Ten minutes? I'll be there. Promise." Axel decided to take his chances with the little blonde boy. He was fucking cute. About as cute as they came. He wanted to see how this boy acted while he was high. Of course, he wasn't the 'high' that Axel wanted him to be, but the hookah high would do.

Axel ran passed customers and tables until he reached a door that read, "Employees Only: No Larxene's Allowed!" He ran in and saw 3 out of the 5 people he was looking for. Perfect. He grinned.

"What do you want?" The blonde with spikes sticking out in every direction asked while throwing the latest issues of the 'Twilight Weekly' on the table. The other blonde male with a mohawk mullet looking thing, looked up from the table, Axel assumed that he was passed out, and gave the red head a low, 'sup.' and put his head back down.

"Cloud! I just got invited to a session. Can I join? Please?" Axel made his biggest puppy eyes and clasped his hands in front of his chest. He batted his eyelashes for effect.

"No." Said the only other blonde left in the room. Axel really fucking hated her. She just sat on her ass, filled her nails and sucked up everyone's air.

"Didn't you read the sign Larxene? It said, No YOU allowed!" Axel fumed.

"Oh shut the fuck up. If I can't go to a session, you can't." She said and Axel rolled his eyes.

"Way to be a bitch, Lar." The mohawk mullet mumbled against the table.

"Demyx, be quiet before I beat you." She sneered and Demyx laughed.

"You can't go to anymore sessions because the last you had you were caught fucking the guy!" Cloud, their manager, glared at her and she smiled shyly.

"Go ahead. Don't get out of control. Use your head. The one with the brain and not the balls." Cloud grabbed the paper again and asked Demyx to get him a beer.

Axel smiled and ran to throw his arms around Cloud in a loving embrace. "See ya at home?" He asked and ruffled his hair. Cloud nodded, "You better. I'm not doing those fucking dishes. And Tifa's coming over tonight."

Axel shook his head, "Ew. I thought you said you wanted me to come home. That won't make me come home any faster." He laughed and Cloud glared at him.

"Get out of here before I change my mind." At that, Axel ran out of the room. He heard the door flop closed behind him and he was, once again, running though customers and tables.

He had a super cute blonde waiting for him that was ready to be under the influence. He was excited.

He got to the booth and heard laughter already. He smiled, hoping that everything would go well and that boy he dubbed 'ocean eyes' didn't go back his word. He sucked in a breath and walked though the silk sheet that was the "door" to the booth.

"Hey~! You made it!" Sora eyes gleamed and Riku shook his head but chuckled nonetheless.

His gaze landed on Roxas again. Roxas was taking the biggest hit from the hookah. The blonde eyes met with his and he swallowed all the smoke suddenly that made Axel's face contort to confusion.

Roxas cheeks were puffed like he was holding a liquid in his mouth. He gulped the smoke down and coughed. The whole group laughed and Sora patted him on the back to help him gain his composure. The blonde's fist was covering his mouth and his face was turning red as a apple.

"You know what they say, the harder you cough, the higher you get." Axel grinned and took a seat next to Riku.

Namine titled her head with question, "Is it customary that the help be in our sessions?" It was a genuine question, no matter how bitchy it made her sound.

"Uh, ocean eyes here invited me. I couldn't pass up and plus," He put his arms behind he head, getting comfortable, "I heard someone thinks I'm hot." He smiled and the girls giggled.

Roxas wanted nothing more than disappear. His last hit gave him a really hard buzz and he was feeling good, but he couldn't help but feel embarrassed. He felt his eyes getting a little droopy and a smile crossed his face. Axel looked good sitting just sitting down. Breathing. Roxas was getting really comfortable in his seat. He was trapped in the middle of everyone. The two girls on his left side and Sora, Riku and Axel on his right. The hookah was in front of him, so it was expected that he would end up hogging it all night.

"Roxas? Are you gone?" Sora waved his hand in front of his twins eyes.

"What the fuck? Quit it!" He wined as he pushed Sora's annoying hands away from his face.

"Oh yeah. He's gone. No more paopu for you, young man." Kairi slurred. Apparently, Roxas wasn't the only 'gone'.

Riku shook his head as he inhaled and everyone watched. Sora sat on the edge of his seat and when Riku was done, he tapped his shoulders. Riku nodded and kissed him, releasing all the smoke in to Sora's mouth. Roxas groaned.

"You okay, hot stuff?" The red head asked, eyebrow raised.

"Grosssssss." He managed out.

He heard the couple giggle and he rolled his eyes. He hated their love-y dove-y bullshit.

"Hater." Riku smirked and passed the nozzle to the red head.

"May I?" He asked and took a huge hit without waiting for an answer. Roxas almost drooled at the site. Axel's chest was complete puffed out and bent in a slight arch. His eyes were closed and his lips were tightly wrapped aroud the nozzle's head.

"I'm such a fag." Roxas said out loud and pouted, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Axel couldn't help but laugh his ass off. All the smoke that he was suppose to be in his lungs was now all over the room. The rest of the room laughed also, Sora slapping his knee.

"What makes you say that?" Riku asked while having Sora cling on to his shirt because he was laughing so hard. Roxas assumed that he 'shotgun' hit his brother hard.

Axel took a quick hit this time and blew out. Roxas was eyeing him, watching the red heads every move. His body was completely relaxed and he had a nice light headed feeling. A small wave of "feel good" passed through his mind and he grinned.

Ah yes. There it was. That, "I don't a fuck" feeling had finally hit him. He wish he could have that feeling all the time.

"I won't deny that you're fucking hot as shit, Axel. But everything you do…is fucking sexy." Roxas said trying to think over his words hard. He didn't care that he was telling Axel this, it was true.

The booth went quite, not wanting to interrupt what Roxas had just started.

"Really now?" Axel took this chance to cross Riku and Sora to take a seat right next to Roxas. He put this hand around the blondes shoulders while Roxas was watching him with the light headed eyes.

"I mean…yeah. You're hot. You're confident. You're…sexy. You make breathing look good." He ran out of words and things to described him.

"I'm flattered Roxy, I really am. But…you're totally forgetting that you're so damn cute. All you're missing is that little button nose" The red head ruffled the blondes hair.

Boy, he was really faggin' it up tonight.

The rest of the group watched the two converse openly about each others "hotness" or "cuteness".

"Looks like you were right Sor'. I think they might work out." Riku whispered to him while Sora took another small hit and nodded, blowing out.

"I told you! He's into him! Maybe now Roxy can get a boyfriend too and stop feeling so alone…"

"Sora. You don't need to interfere all the time. You have to know that this may not work." Riku gave Sora a look through his silver bangs, hiding his green eyes.

"I know babe, but…" He looked at them talking to each other. Axel never taking his eyes off the blonde and Roxas never looking away from the red head either.

"They're so good together."

"Sora, you know Roxas'll be pissed when he sobers up and realizes that you let this happen." Riku mumbled against the brunets neck, getting that same "feel good" feeling.

"I don't care. Quit talking about my brother and let's make out." Sora ran his hands through the silver boys hair and pulled him in to a quick kiss. Ravishing each others mouth and having their hands roam over each others body.

Namine and Kairi giggled while kissing each other softly. Roxas's eyes flicked over to the two couples and noticed that his brother was sucking off Riku's face and if he let them continue they'd end up fucking next to the hookah and Roxas wasn't having that.

"Hey! Sor', can you fucking chill the fuck out?"

Sora whined and grabbed Riku's hand, "I'm leaving Roxy. I'll text you." He reached in to his pockets and threw some cash on the table and left. Roxas stared at the money that was left crumpled on the table and huffed.

"I wonder if he's coming home?" He wondered out loud and shrugged.

"You two live together?" The red head asked.

"The way that he gets fucked by his boyfriend I'm beginning to wonder who he really lives with." Roxas mumbled. He reached for the hookah nozzle and sucked in the paopu tablet. He felt emerald eyes watching him and offered the nozzle to him.

"You need to refill it Roxy."

"Already?"

"You've been smoking the shit outta it Roxas! No wonder it's pretty much gone." Kairi laughed and Namine as kissing her neck with her eyes half lidded. "What the fuck is the light blue tablet Roxas? Is it good?" She asked, her words kind of slurring against her girlfriends neck.

"It's sea salt. It's my favorite flavor." Axel answered taking it upon himself to refill the tablet with the few of the sea salt tablets. He lit is and took the first hit, eye's closing and letting the smoke seep in to his lungs.

Roxas stared in awe at the red head inhaled the fumes. The "feel good" feeling was increased slightly as felt aroused watching the site. It was so erotic watching Axel blow the smoke out with his mouth shaped like an 'O'. He eyes slightly watering with a high but could be mistake for lust if you were in the position Roxas was in. The red head groaned in satisfaction.

Great. Boner. Awesome.

"You okay Roxas?" Axel asked leaning closer to him, examining his blue eyes. He regretted calling the other boy "ocean eyes" because his eyes were blue as hell.

"Damn Roxas. You're eyes are blue than a bitch." He huffed out, mesmerized.

"Yeah. I get that a lot. I think my twin brother's are blue-er though."

Axel shook his head, "No. I like yours more. His are blue but almost…too blue." He whispered.

'Maybe I took a harder hit than I thought.' Axel thought because he heard himself whispering.

"Axel, who cares?" Roxas was whispering too now.

"I do. I think you're cute as hell, Roxas." He admitted. "You're eyes are something I think I can look at all day. Sober. And that's saying something."

Roxas blushed. "I think you talk too much. You're just trying to get in to my pants."

"Why wouldn't I?" He got closer to the blonde. "I won't deny that I don't _not_ want you." His whispers were getting more erotic. "Roxas, say you want me."

Roxas's eyes widen. No fucking way was he doing that. He doesn't do dirty talk. He's not like that. He doesn't like Axel that much anyway. He just thinks he's hot as fuck. That's all. Right?

Right?

…No.

"I…" He stopped himself, he was wondering if he could really say it.

"C'mon. Say it, Roxy." Axel whispered in his ear, making him shiver.

"Axel, I wa…wan-" He felt shy and frustrated. Why couldn't he just fucking say this shit? It was like…three fucking words. It wasn't like, "I love you." or anything. He just wanted to say these fucking words.

Roxas eyes flicked to the nozzle that was still in Axel's hand. Maybe if he took another hit…

He made a reach for the nozzle but it seemed that Axel was already a step ahead and moved it away from his reach. Roxas whined and pouted a little. He heard Axel chuckle in his ear. "No no. Say it to me first and I'll let you have your hit."

"No. Let me take a hit." Roxas commanded, no longer whispering.

"No. Say it."

"No. I wanna take a hit." He repeated.

"No. Tell me."

"I'm really tired of being told what to say tonight." He glared at the red head.

Axel cocked a brow at him, "Shotgun me." He put his lips to Roxas's earlobe. The blonde went completely still, totally afraid of having those lips leave.

"N-no. Let me take a hit and you can watch." Roxas offered. He really wanted that hit now. He thought it might give him the nerve he needed to say "it".

"I get to watch at this distance though. And you can't look away from me." Axel countered, removing his lips from the blonde's lobe. Placing his face mere inches from his own.

"Fine." Roxas rolled his eyes and Axel gave him the nozzle. Roxas made eye contact with him and pressed the nozzle to his bottom lip. Emerald eyes slightly drooping but watching with intent nonetheless. 'Fucking kid doesn't know what he's doing to me.' He thought as frustration coursed through his body.

Roxas kept eye contact with him and did something he never would have though he'd do. He flicked his tongue over the tip of the nozzle. He saw droopy emerald eyes narrow in to a glare and he smiled lazily. "…Don't stick your tongue out unless you intend to use it on me." He joke and Roxas blushed.

'It's decided. I fucking love making this kid blush.' He smirked at the thought.

Roxas finally put the nozzle in to this mouth and sucked hard. Taking much of smoke in as possible. He kept his eyes locked Axel's the entire time. He blinked lazily, his eyes completely glazed over with lust. Roxas swallowed the smoke and held it in, still staring in to the deep emerald eyes. They're fucking pretty.

…What a fairy thing to think.

He finally blew the smoke out, away from the others face. He smiled as he felt the light headedness come back to him. He offered the red head the nozzle, feeling his eyes droop lower.

"Feel good?" Axel asked while wrapping his arm around Roxas, pulling the boy closer to his chest.

"Oh yeah. A lot better." He grinned up at the red head.

"Now, I think you had something to tell me?" Axel smirked.

Roxas felt himself blush this time. He look Axel straight in the eyes and then looked down again. He suddenly found great interest in his pants pockets. His gaze was suddenly directed back toward the red head. Axel forced him to look at him, taking the blondes chin in his hand.

He leaned down to the blondes earlobe again, "Roxy, tell me you want me." He whispered seductively. Axel took this opportunity to nibble on the earlobe, eliciting a gasp from the boy. He blushed and buried his head in to the others chest.

"I…" He paused. This was getting tiring.

"Don't be scared. Just say it."

"Easy for you to offer advice. You don't have to say it." Roxas blushed again.

"C'mon Roxy. You'll feel so much more better when you say it." He pushed.

"Oh will I? Really?" He mumbled against his chest.

"You can even tell me in my ear. Whisper it to me." Axel offered. Roxas looked up from the others chest with a questioning look.

"Really?"

"Yep. I'm being nice." He smirked a sexy smirk.

"O-okay. I can do that."

Axel grabbed the blonde and shifted him on to his lap in a way that made Roxas look like he was going to tell him what the wanted for Christmas. all the while earning a quick 'meep' out of the boy. Roxas playfully hit his shoulder, "You didn't say anything about this." He motioned his head to Axel's lap. 'Not that I mind.' He thought otherwise.

"We don't have time for all these rules, Roxas." He muttered and pulled the boy closer to him, nuzzling the boys neck.

"A-axel?" He had his arms tightly wrapped around the others neck. He heart began to race and his breathing picked up immensely.

"Yes Roxy?" Axel was extremely turned on right now. Not to mention that having Roxas breathing all hard in to his ear was extremely sexy knowing the he had this effect on someone.

Roxas was shy about having to tell Axel that he wanted him. No matter how true it was it wasn't going to get any easier the longer he stalled over it. He might as well just say it and sound as sexy as possible because shit…

He fucking meant it.

"I…fucking want you." Roxas whispered in to Axel's ear. He heard the other growl and curse against his neck.

"…You didn't tell me that you were gonna cuss, Roxy."

"I didn't think I was either. I just came out." He snigger.

"….Say it again."

"I fucking want you." He whispered again in the same sexy hushed tone. Roxas quickly flicked his tongue over Axel's earlobe for some extra effect.

Axel shivered and growled quietly into Roxas's ear. He was turned on. He wanted to fuck the shit out of this kid right here, right now. Roxas was fucking begging for it now and that little tongue shit…let's just say he'd remember it. He heard Roxas snicker.

Axel pulled the boy away and gave him a serious look. "Can we ge-"

"Roxas? Are you done? I wanna fucking go homeeeeee." Kairi complained, totally fucking up the moment. Totally fucking it up. It was so fucked up in fact, that Roxas swore he heard a record scratch somewhere in time.

Roxas would admit that he forgot about the two girl completely, as fucked up as it may sound. But Axel completely took up all of his attention and focus. He sent her a glare and rubbed the back of his neck irritably. He didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay and let this play out. He had just got Axel to go nuts over him and Kairi…fucking Kairi. He never hated his best friend so much.

He rolled his eyes and remember the number one thing: she was paying for him. He didn't have enough money for all of this so…it was her call. He decided that he'd just leave and leave Axel his number. And prayed that he'd call.

Roxas sighed and rubbed the back of his neck irritably again, "Fine. Let's fucking go." He looked at Axel with apologizing eyes. "I'm sorry." He whispered to him and got off his lap.

Axel's jaw dropped. This. Was. Not. Happening. Did that just fucking happen? Did someone he just met deny him? What the fuck? Did someone just ruin his moment with the cute ass motherfuckin' blonde? What's that you say, by a lesbian? Oh man, life decided to hit him below the belt tonight.

Fuck his life.

The wine haired girls threw a wad of cash on the table and left the room with her blonde partner. Roxas stood there for a second and gave him another "sorry" glance and left.

"I fucking hate lesbians." Axel muttered to himself and quickly pocketed the money and went after Roxas.

"Whoa! Roxas! Hold it!"

Roxas turned around with a upset face. "I'm sorry. I know you're pissed -"

"I want to give you something." He cut him off and took him by the hand, pulling him through the crowd of people that still occupied the dining area.

"What is it?" He asked and laughed at Axel's hectic-ness.

Axel rushed behind a long counter that was decorated with pictures of cakes and pastries. Axel reached under the counter and pulled out a take out box.

"I didn't order anything." Roxas was confused. What the hell was Axel doing?

"Shush! It's on the house." Axel winked and wrote something in the box with a pen he found somewhere. He pushed the box toward the other and smiled. "You have to promise me that you won't open it until you get home."

Roxas giggled, "Fine. I promise."

Axel smiled and winked at him. "Do you give free take out pastries to all the people you want to make out with?" Roxas asked jokingly.

"It's not everyday I try to make out with a cute ass Roxas." Axel smirked.

"Sure." Roxas began to walk toward the exit when he was abruptly spun around to met the gaze of Axel again.

There was just no getting away from him.

"What ar-"

Roxas was cut off as Axel pressed his lips to his own. His eyes closed and wanted to melt so very badly. He moaned quietly into the kiss and opened his mouth a little, inviting the other to explore. Axel growled and nipped his bottom lip, slipping his tongue inside the blonde, trying to make him moan again. Their tongues danced and mingled with each other, until Roxas decided that he needed to breathe again.

He, regretfully, broke the kiss and opened his eyes slowly. His "feel good" high was back again for at completely different reason now.

"So," Axel breathed out, "I'll see you around?"

"As long as you work here, I'll definitely be coming back." With that, Roxas smirked and left.

Axel shook his head and wiped some excess drool off the side of his mouth. He smiled a huge smile, and decided that tonight was fucking great.

"Ahem."

Never fucking mind.

Axel whirled to see only Demyx and sighed in relief.

"If I was Cloud, your ass would be mine."

"My ass is no ones." Axel smirked and walked behind the counter where Demyx stood.

"Aren't you funny?"

"I try…not really. I am."

"Anyways, who was that exactly?"

"His name is Roxas McFineassmotherfucker." Axel said dreamily.

Demyx gave the other a look of disgust and let the counter they both occupied become quiet. Axel gave the other a look that meant, 'I-dare-you-to-make-a-joke.'

"Dude, that was really gay. Like…a lot." Demyx laughed as he received a punch in the shoulder from Axel. "Fuck you."

"No, fuck Roxas"

* * *

**Author's Note: **T-t-t-ta-daaaaaaaaaaaaa! Didya like it? Yes? No? Maybe? You hate it? You love it? You love me? I LOVE YOU! Huzzah. Okieday, I'm gonna take this time to you tell you guys how amazing you are for reading and reviewing. Continue to do so. They make me happy. They give me my POWER!

**DorkFace: I'm glad you enjoyed it. I hope you loved this chapter also.**

**Nitrea: I must admit that your comment made me smile. Laugh even. I updated for you. I hope you loved it.**

**Aurora Leaf: Thank you for giving me some of your thoughts on the story. I'm glad that you enjoyed it so much that you didn't see any errors. I assure you they're there. *huffs***

**Teresa: Ahhhhhh! AkuRoku loves you! I love you! Let's make RoXel babehs~!**

**Naive-Symphony: Ofcourse it is. I'll work on that to make it alittle more realistic. I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Galene: How sweet. Thank you for reviewing and I hope this chapter makes up for you standards.  
**

Alrightly then. I'm hoping you guys loved reading this as much I as loved writing this. I had some trouble here and there but I got through it. Review my lovely readers. Flame me. Drop a comment. Criticism is much appreciated. Also,I'm sorry if this took forever to be updated. I'll try harder to get the next one up faster.

Thanks guys! r&r~


	3. He'll embrace it

6/27/11

**Author's Note**: So yeah,I fucking suck. More shit at the end of this story.

**Warnings: **I'm gonna give you guys a heads up! There's some masturbatin' goin' here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. This is a story of pure amusement.

* * *

Chapter 3

The drive home from all the excitement at 'Oblivion' was making it a little hard for Roxas to keep his concentration on the road. His heart was beating, his knees were shaking, shit, his whole body was shaking! Not to mention that he was still under the influence of paopu and sea salt tablets.

Fuzzy feelings of feel good.

When Roxas arrived to the apartments, he parked and jogged up the pathway to his home.

He stopped abruptly and saw a note on the door.

**Coming home tonight **-Sora

Roxas lifted a brow in curiosity and laughed. "I don't give a shit. Come home whenever." He yanked the note on the door and balled it up, shoving it in his pocket. He entered the apartment with the small takeout box in hand, he walked in to the kitchen and placed it gently on the counter, as if the container held a glass item.

He stared at the box, wondering what was inside it. He kept his promise to the other, he didn't open it at all. Roxas felt a huge smile grow on his face and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Tonight…was fucking crazy." He said to himself and went upstairs to change out of his 'work' clothes which only consisted of dark blue skinny jeans, a red orange v-neck shirt and a pair of solid black converse.

He kicked off his shoes and all but fell out of his pants. He threw his phone on the bed and grabbed a pair of gym shorts to put on. Roxas always thought he looked odd in such baggy clothing but gym shorts were…. "amazing." He completed the thought out loud.

"Gym shorts are amazing." He said to himself again and heard his phone vibrate. He threw him self on the bed, quickly grabbing the device only to frown. It was Sora that just sent him a text.

_Are you home?_

Roxas didn't really want to text back but he knew if he didn't Sora would bitch or get worried. He flipped the keyboard of his phone down and decided to just text his brother back. That ass.

_I'm home. Will you be joining me tonight? Or will there be a Riku/Sora fuck fest? =]_

Roxas chuckled and hit the send button, jumping out of bed and heading downstairs to the box that held his surprise. He took his phone with him just incase anyone else decided to text him tonight. He checked the time, "Shit. Almost Midnight." He put the phone on the counter with the box. His apartment was quiet. Too quiet. This is what he hated the most about being alone in the whole place. That goddamn dreadful quietness.

Roxas nearly jumped when his phone vibrated against the counter, making a weird noise. "Fucking Sora!" He grabbed the phone and glared at the text.

_I'll be home a little later. I'm sorry for being an ass tonight. I was feeling all buzzed and shit. I'll make it up to you. Promise. Did you have fun with Axel? And the fuck fest ended. :p_

Roxas couldn't help but laugh to himself. He opened the lid of the box and turned his back to it. He leaned against the counter and texted his brother back.

_You do know it's almost midnight, right? I do have work in the morning. I'm sorry for you being an ass tonight too but it's all good. Fuck yeah you'll make it up to me! You owe me fucking big time. I had fun. Axel was apart of that fun. If you were home I'd tell you more. But you ain't. lol _

Roxas sent the message and opened the fridge to retrieve something to drink. "Ooooooh! Gatorade!" He grabbed the red Gatorade bottle and drank half of it in one gulp. He turned around and finally saw what was in the takeout box. He smiled and blushed lightly, it was cute.

The box held a small pastry in the shape of a paopu star. The star was decorated with yellow frosting and a small mint leaf was placed to the side of one of the star's points. He let out a breath he didn't realize that he was holding. It looked delicious and even the smell was intoxicating.

"Whoa. It's so…cute." He found it funny that he thought a pastry was cute. He pushed up the lid more when he remember that Axel had wrote something on the inside of it.

**214-813-3652** **GOT IT MEMORIZED? Txt me**

It was his number. Holy fucking shit. He gave him his number and a cute ass pastry. "Shit." Roxas gasped and laughed out loud, loving that no one was there for once. He grabbed his phone and quickly enter the digits into his phone. He opened the text menu and…blanked. He had no idea what to text this guy.

"Hello? No. That's too…normal." He rubbed his chin and closed the lid to the pastry, walking out of the kitchen in to the living room. He plopped down on to the maroon colored couch and stared at his phone and frowned again.

"I could just send him a picture. No. Too slutty." He saw his phone go black, meaning that he let it linger for too long. He made a face at it. "Don't rush me. You shitty…technology."

He crossed his legs on the couch and looked up at the television set and smirked. His eyes had landed on a dime that his brother usually left laying around like a retard.

"Dibs!" He yelled and scrambled off the couch to obtain it. He looked at it and realized that his brother didn't even open it yet. "Fucking retard." He muttered and closed his phone. "I'll think of something later. I need papers. Papers, papers, papers~!" He sang and walked up the stairs.

Roxas waltzed in to his room with a grin on his face. Tonight was getting a lot better, it's just too bad that he had to work in the morning. "Fuck." He remembered and looked at the dime, beginning to think twice about smoking it.

He shrugged, "Awh, fuck it."

He grinned and pulled out a book from his small shelf. He opened it and pulled out his papers and began to work slowly and accurately on the joint. He hummed a song as he rolled the paper up and licked it to seal the deal. He smiled at his creation, "Roll a joint, like a boss." He got up and put the book back in its rightful place, grabbed his lighter, phone, and put on his house slippers and headed out to the back.

"Fun, fun fun." He whispered to himself with the joint in his mouth. He light the joint and took a small puff, letting the smoke get in to his lungs and breathing the night air in as he exhaled the smoke out. He grinned and sat on one of the lawn chairs he and Sora placed out there for times like this.

"Now, what to text you. Something to let you know it's me but at the same time …" He took another hit and held it in.

"letyouknowthatI…" He exhaled out, "remember tonight." Roxas flipped out his phone and made a funny face at it again. He looked through his phone and landed on the his name, 'Axel'. He stuck his tongue out at the phone and took another hit of the joint.

This hit went down the wrong way but hit him nonetheless. He inhaled it right but he began to cough. He tried to hold in the smoke for as long as possible but he felt himself beginning to want air and let it out, along with the cough he was trying to hold back.

Roxas's coughs were loud and sporadic, making his eyes water and his throat burn. He finally stopped and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Fuck. Hard hit." He felt his eyes droop and he giggled suddenly.

"Okay. Who's high?" He asked himself and shook his head. "Shhhhhh! No one's here." He 'shushed' himself and took one more long hard hit. He coughed that one up too, feeling the burning in this throat again. He shook his head and grinned, he got up and put out the joint, now a 'roach', against the apartment wall.

"No more Roxy. You're higgggggh." He sang with droopy eyes and a sluggish posture. He slugged in to room and placed the roach on an ash tray he had by the door. He closed the door behind him and put the dime on the book shelf's ledge. "Stay. Good dime-y." He mumbled, kicked off his house slippers and plopped in to bed.

"Axel. Text. Right." He hand thrown the phone on the bed when he came in, and was now back at square one. What to text this fine ass red head.

Man, he WAS high.

"I fucking want you." He mumbled to himself, feeling himself grow slightly hard, remembering the action of tonight. He looked at time again and realized that it was almost 1:30 and he had a 5am shift.

"Damn it! Gotta text you. Gotta say…something. I fucking want you." He typed the words in to the phone. He laid back on to the pillow and sighed, he thumb hit the 'send' button. He watched the letter with wings fly away to Axel and grinned.

"I hope he texts back. I'm horny and higggggggggh." He sang again and placed the phone on his stomach, letting his eyes shut.

* * *

"Unh! C-cloud! M-more! Harder! Don't stop! Fu-fu-FUCK!" These were the noises that Axel heard as soon as he walked in to his house. He made a face and looked back at his other housemate, Demyx.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I thought he was gonna break up with her?" Axel was now pissed.

"He's probably getting some last minute action. That's all." Demyx pushed through Axel to get in that house and plopped down on the old brown couch. He sighed in relief, "My ass has never been so happy to sit on his couch before."

"Maybe your ass would be happier if you had a cock up it." Axel grinned and slammed the door as hard as he could, letting Cloud know that they were home and to keep it down. The screams and moans stopped and he went to his room and threw his backpack on his bed, he didn't want to see it again until tomorrow.

Axel kicked off his shoes and took off his shirt, tossing in somewhere in his room. "Damn, I should really clean this shit up. Soon." He told himself and began to make his way to the kitchen until he saw Cloud's door. He smirked and leaned against the door frame, listening to skin slap against skip. He heard Tifa gasp and Cloud grunt, he giggled a little and shook his head. 'I wonder how pissed he'd be if ruined this for him…" Axel bit his lip to stop himself from smiling and raised his fist to the blond's door.

"No. No. I'm hungry. Go eat." He whispered to himself and put his fist down. Tifa moaned loudly and he heard Cloud tell her to 'shut the fuck up'.

"What?" The girl raised her voice and Axel listened harder now. He wasn't going anywhere anymore.

"Shut the fuck up! Axel and Demyx are here."

"Cloud, don't fuckin' talk to me like that. I can't fucking help it. I don't give a shit if you're fucking friends are here either!"

"I'm just saying to keep it down."

"No, you're telling me to shut the fuck up."

"Either will do, Tifa. Can we finish?" Axel laughed quietly, he was rubbing off on Cloud. Big time.

"Finish? Cl-cloud…fuck…n-n-no! St-stop!"

"C'mon Tifa! I'm close…"

"Then you can finish yourself. I'm gonna go 'shut the fuck up' somewhere else, okay?"

Axel heard foot steps and moving around in the room and took that as his cue to get the fuck away from that general area. He tipped toed away quickly until he heard the bedroom door open and began to walk normally again. As if he had not heard their whole conversation.

"Tifa! FUCK! You make such a big fucking deal about every fucking thing. I was telling to be quiet!" Cloud came out of his bedroom only in boxers, Axel could still see the sweat on his face.

"Fuck you, Cloud. You're a fucking asshole. You leave me for your friends. All you want to is work and hang out with Zack. Fuck you. You don't tell me to 'shut the fuck up'. Tifa was in her shorts and bra, yelling at Cloud while trying to put her VANs on.

What a site.

Axel walked into the kitchen, grabbed an apple and peeked over the bar by the sink to see what Demyx was watching. The T.V. was on but Demyx was texting someone, as usual.

"What'd you do?" Demyx asked without looking up from his phone.

Axel gave him a confused look, "Nothing. I didn't do shit. That's all Cloud there." He took a bite of the apple and heard the couple yelling down the hall.

"I'll call you when I'm ready to talk." Tifa yelled and walked passed the bar while glaring at Axel.

"Damn girl, take a fucking picture." Axel spat at her, taking a bite of his apple.

"Fuck you,too Axel-

"No fuck you, Tifa." He smiled and took another bite of the apple.

"Cloud didn't start acting like an asshole until you moved in. Now, you two have all his fucking attention. You fucking gay piece of shit." She spat and slowly began closing the distance between them.

Axel laughed and shook his head. "Don't fucking start Tifa. If you're gonna leave, fucking leave. And hurry up! Because I've had a hard day and Cloud and I need a good hardy man to man fucking." Axel smirked and towered over the black haired demon.

He hated her.

"Axel! Stop it!" Demyx cried and got up from the couch, putting his phone down. "I fucking hate hearing all this fighting!" Demyx stood in the middle of the room, just in case Tifa or Axel made a move.

"She's talking shit to me!" Axel cried, throwing his arms in the air, and looked down at her. "Bitches like you make guys like me enjoy the cock so much more." He whispered to her and took another bite of the apple.

She glared at the red head and was pulled away abruptly by Cloud. "Go. Leave. Don't fucking call. I don't fucking care. Three years of this bullshit is…enough. I'm done with you. Go. Now. Bye!" Cloud now had pants on and rushed through his break up. Axel wanted to applaud him, really, but the look on Tifa's face was waaaaaaaay too good.

He heard Demyx chortle and walk back to his phone on the couch. Axel shook his head and shrugged. He headed for the refrigerator to grab a beer and see what else the icebox had to offer him.

"Cl-cloud. You're…breaking up with me?"

"I'm done. I can't do this anymore. Tifa, we're through."

Axel could hear the water works gear turning in her body, "B-b-b-but…I love you. Cloud. I love you baby. I'm sorry. I'm just…upset-"

"Enough. Tifa, just go. Please. Just…go. I'm done with you. Don't call. Just go. Get on someone else's nerves." Cloud said in a bored but serious tone and walked back to his room. The whole room was quiet expect for the sound of foot steps and a bedroom door slamming.

Axel popped off the cap to his beer and stared at the girl who stood, shocked, in the kitchen.

He saw Demyx look up from his phone and smile at her, "Bye Tifa!" He laughed and went back to texting whoever he was texting. She sniffled and began to shake slightly. Axel took a swig of his beer while keeping his emerald eyes on her.

"He's done with me…" She stood there in the middle of the kitchen and wept quietly. Axel made a face that showed he was completely annoyed and ready for her to leave.

So, he did the best thing could think of…piss her off.

"Uhhhh! Oh! Cloud! Fuck me! Harder! Unh! Unh! M-more! Fuck me harder! Pound me, baby! Unnnnnnh!" He moaned out loud, pretending that Cloud was actually fucking him even though that would never happen in a million years.

Tifa burst in to tears and ran out the front door. "I FUCKING HATE THIS FUCKING HOUSE!" She screamed as she got in to her car, Axel watching her as he went to close the door she so recklessly through open.

Bitch.

Axel smiled and waved at her as she drove away recklessly too. She was gone. For now. He locked to he door, took a swig of his beer and turned to face Demyx. The blonde looked up at him and tilted his head, "Was that necessary?"

"No. But she's gone and I'm goin' to sleep. G'night!" He finished his beer and put it on the bar, telling himself to not forget in the morning.

"Nighty night!" Demyx shouted at Axel, going back to texting.

When Axel reached his room he saw a tiny light from his backpack glowing from the cellphone pocket. "A text? This late?" He mumbled, closed his door and fished the phone out of his backpack and flipped it up and smirked.

"Unknown number. Roxy maybe?" He smiled and opened the message, throwing himself on the bed trying his best to make himself comfortable. He scanned the message and his heart stopped beating. He lost his breath. He eyes laid lazily on the message.

_I fucking want you._

Oh yeah, that was Roxas. His mind decide replay the actions of tonight against his will. He remembered the blondes hushed and moan-y whisper against his ear. His soft lips and yummy tongue. That kid was fucking asking for it and Axel wanted to give it to him.

Bad.

_The feelings mutual, believe me. Did you enjoy your paopu cake?_

Axel hit send and wondered if the blonde was initiating 'sex-ting'. He shook his head and closed his phone and waited for the blonde to reply. He decided to change in to something a bit more comfortable. He unbuttoned his black super tight jeans and stumbled around for something more comfortable.

He grabbed some random sleeping pants and he heard his phone vibrate. He shook out of his pants quickly and he heard his phone vibrate again.

He was getting a call.

"No fucking way!" He laughed as he pulled on the pants and looked back at the phone. "You're really gotten the balls to call me?" He laughed and flipped open and sure enough if was the blondes number.

He quickly hit the 'answer' and paused, pure happiness flowing through him.

"Hey." He said a lot more calmer than he'd thought. His heart was pounding so hard and loud that he thought Demyx could hear it.

"H-hey. Did I wake you?" Roxas whispered. Axel noticed that his voice was husky than before.

"No way kiddo. I was awake. Tonight's been a crazy fucking night." Axel sighed out a laughed and lied on his bed comfortably.

"Tonight was crazy. I'm surprised that you gave me your number."

"Me too. I usually don't give other my number. It's a sacred thing." He laughed when he heard the blonde laugh.

"So, what does it take to receive the 'great' Axel Lea's number?" He whispered in a husky voice that made Axel get little tiny prickles all over his body.

"Well, doing what you did tonight and the sexy little text is one way to get it." He laughed.

"You weren't trying to do that 'sex-ting' thing with me, were ya,Roxy?" Axel chuckled again, awaiting the other boys answer.

Roxas giggled hard in to the phone. 'Is he high still?' Axel thought and smiled again. This fucking kid was making him do that a lot as of today. It made him smile wider.

"No, no. Really. I wasn't. I just wanted to make sure that you knew it was me in a unique way. There was no way I'd do that. That's pretty fucking lame." He giggled and Axel pictured him with cat ears on. He shook the image out his head.

"Uh-huh. Sure you weren't. So, I know you 'fucking want me'. You're trying to coax me in to thinking that. That's all."

"Nope. I had to get stoned just to text and call you. That's how fucking scared I was." He giggled again and Axel imagined him in a shorts way too tiny for a boy his age and cat ears.

Nothing way sexier than a cat boy. Stoned nonetheless.

"You're high? Right now, Roxy?" Axel asked, a little surprised.

"Mhmmmm. Fuck yeah I am. A little hor-" He stopped and Axel smirked devilishly. He blonde cut himself off but Axel got the point. He was high and horny and that wasn't never ever ever the best combination.

"And a little…turned on? May I be of assistants?" Axel said in his most sexy phone sex voice. Just knowing that the little blonde was turned on made him hard too.

"N-no. I…want to do it." The blonde said in his husky high voice.

"Really now? How so?" Axel never came across someone that was so willingly to submit. It was hot to say the least, but he began to wonder what Roxas had in mind.

"Can't you just…listen?"

Axel's jaw dropped. No. Fucking. Way. Seriously? This kid just wanted him to listen to him jerk off? That's all he was asking for? No way.

"You just want me to listen to you have fun with yourself?" Axel chuckled and got very comfortable. He was about to get a mini hearing of a blonde getting off on him.

"Well…y-yeah. Unless…you don't want that-"

"Believe me, Roxas. I want that. A lot."

"But there is one condition."

Ah. There it was. He knew something was up.

"Okay. What is this one condition?"

"Y-you can't touch yourself. At all. No jacking off whatsoever. Promise?"

Axel heard a car screech to a sudden stop somewhere on the planet and in his mind. There is no way on this fucking planet could that happen. How'd he expect that to not happen? They were about to engaged in some steamy, pot induced phone sex here. This condition was…ludicrous. Yet the words,

"Alright. I can do that. Promise." Slipped right on out of his fucking mouth. Looks like his cock was faster than his brain. Fucker.

"Can you?" Roxas all but moaned out. Had he already started?

"Roxas? How high are you?" Axel wonder as he tried ignore his erection against pajama pants. This was going to be hard. No pun intended.

"High enough to let you hear me jack off." He heard the blonde pretty much smile over the phone. He heard that snarky giggle and then a low, very low groan reached his ears.

Axel closed his eyes and bit his lip. This wasn't gonna be a pleasant session but it was…hot as fuck. He would end up doing anyway, there's no way that he'd be able to not touch himself.

But he had to admit that Roxas made him hard a fuck. He smirked and listened to the boy shudder out a whispery moan.

Oh fucking boy.

Roxas was breathing hard against the phone as he rubbed himself through his gym shorts. He couldn't believe in the slightest that he was doing this but at his point, who really gave a fuck, right?

He was so hard and it was because of Axel that he was like this. The thoughts of what happened earlier that night continued to run through his head times ten million. He pushed his shorts down and grasped his cock in to his free hand. He moaned lightly as he ghosted his fingers over the tip and shaft, taking it in to his hand once again. He arched slightly as he squeezed his cock and hissed through his teeth. "F-fuck." He moaned out and began to finally stroke his cock, very slowly at first.

He heard Axel groan against the phone and wondered if he was keeping his promise. Roxas had to ask the red head but in a sexy voice of course.

He smirked, "A-axel…" He heard the red head man hiss and utter a 'fuck' from the other end of the line, "You're not breaking your promise, are you?" He said in a husky voice as he stroked himself faster.

"I'm not. I promised didn't I? …You're really making it hard for me though." He mumbled as Roxas continued to moan as he answered.

Roxas began to stroke his cock faster. He arched his back again and moan louder this time. His fist squeezing his cock hard and pumping as fast as he could. The image of Axel slamming in to while he stood on all fours ran through his mind. He slowed down to thumb the semen that a leaked out of needy cock.

"A-axel. I fucking want you…" He groaned out as he pumped faster. He heard Axel cuss again and whine a little, making him pump his cock faster. He felt his stomach tighten and whispered across the phone line,

"Axel. Fuck me hard." Roxas moaned over the phone in his most sexiest voice he could muster up. He wanted to tease Axel but the image of the red head pounding him in to next week was stuck in his mind as he pumped faster, his release so fucking close.

Then he heard a click, two bumps and complete silence. Axel had just hung up on him. He dropped the phone on to the floor and gripped this sheet with he free hand and seconds later came on to hand and thigh.

He panting like a dog as he grabbed his gym shorts and pulled them back up. He didn't care to even clean up after himself. He looked at the phone on the floor and glared at it.

"Why'd you hang up?" He asked it and felt his heart drop. He was…sad now. Did he piss Axel off? Did Axel think he was a whore now? Did he put Axel to sleep? He didn't know what to do now.

"Do I…call you back?" Asked the it again and picked up. He glanced over at the time and realized that is was well passed 2 am and that he needed sleep. He had to get up in 2 two hours.

He jumped when his phone vibrated in his hand. "You ass!" He muttered at the phone and opened the text message when he saw it was Axel.

_I'm so fucking sorry kiddo. My phone died on me. Just when it was getting good. :/ I'll drop by your work tomorrow and make it up to you. God, you sounded so fucking sexy Roxy. _

The last sentence made his droopy eyes light up and smile.

_I'll see tomorrow then. You best believe that you owe me. G'night Axel Lea.3_

Roxas slid his phone as he hit the send button and closed his eyes to sleep. Tomorrow was gonna be a very long but fulfilling day. He'd see Axel tomorrow and maybe he's ask him out. Roxas smiled at the thought and finally let sleep capture him.

"He less than three's me. Holy shit." Axel chuckled but groaned, tossing this phone on the dresser next to his bed.

He had hung up just when it was getting good. Yeah, so he lied, but he had too. Really. It was just too much. He wasn't used to drawing out something like this and he wasn't use to wanting another person so fucking bad.

"I'm not cut out for this shit. I need to jack off kiddo." Axel rubbed himself through his pants and cussed. "This isn't working. What the fuck is wrong with me?" Axel just wasn't…feeling it anymore. He was hard but he didn't want to 'choke the chicken' and call it a goodnight.

"Fucking kid! What are you doing to me? It's no fun without you." He look at his penis with a glare. "How dare you betray me. Ass." Axel grabbed the blankets on his bed and tried to get some sleep. He'd have to wake up early tomorrow to see his little blonde toy.

"He's not a toy." He told himself, eyebrows furrowing. "He's…Roxas. Fine ass, Roxas. Fuck. Punk ass kid and his sexy ass voice." He grumbled. He buried his face in his pillow, "Tomorrow will bring many pleasures." And with that he finally fell asleep. 

* * *

Roxas eyes flew open as his the alarm on his desk blared some kind of obnoxious music combined with loud 'beeps'.

"Okay! I fucking hear you." Roxas said as he stumbled out of his bed and to the alarm, hitting the off button and looking at the time. 4:10.

"S-shit. My high's not even all the way gone. Fuck, today's gonna be a long ass day." Roxas mumbled to himself as he slugged out of his room and in to the hallway the apartment. His eyes were droopy as shit and he needed coffee before he hopped in to the shower, that should wake him up a lot more.

He walked downstairs carefully, making sure not to miss a step. He sighed when he reached the kitchen, he sniffed the air to smell his favorite coffee in the midst of being brewed. He loved that fucking coffee maker almost as much as his brother. Why? Because it had a timer. That is all.

" 'Mornin' Marshall. I see you have some coffee for me. Thank you so very much." Roxas grinned at Marshall, the coffee maker, and grabbed a mug out of the cabinets and pour himself a cup.

"Ahhhhhhhhh. So good." He groaned out as he took a sip of coffee, turning his back to put some suger and cream in it.

"What is?"

Roxas jumped, wide eyed and mouth open ready to scream. "Fuck me! C'mon Sor'! Don't fucking…when did you get home?"

Sora was standing in front of the bar between the kitchen and living room. He was rubbing his right eye and yawning, his other hand scratching his shirtless stomach.

"I got home…like…an hour ago? I thought you heard me. I told you I was coming home." Sora said with a sleepy pout.

Roxas shook his head and headed up stairs, "Okay. I'm gonna go take a shower. Unlike you, I have to go to work before the sun gets up."

"No one told you to take the morning shift, grumpy ass." Sora mumbled as he reached for a mug.

"No one told you to come home either, dickfucker." Roxas yelled back.

"Hey! You like dick too! Don't even start!" Sora yelled back even louder.

Roxas laughed and took a quick shower, none of his showers went passed 15 minutes. He dried off, threw on a pair of blue skinny jeans. a forest green shirt and slipped in to some solid yellow vans.

"Good enough." He mumbled as he glanced at himself in his full length mirror. He checked his hair, making sure that it didn't look retarded. It naturally spiked up and stood everywhere. He never used gel or any other hair care products, it's been in this style for a long time now and Roxas didn't plan on changing it.

"Let's go." He mumbled while grabbing his cell phone and car keys. He ran outside, shouting at Sora to lock the door behind him. As he jogged down the path to the car he realized that he could still see some of the stars in the sky.

He likes stars. He liked paopu's. He smiled and groaned.

"The cake…" He turned and ran back up the pathway, banging on his door in a hurry.

"WHAT?" Sora yelled from inside.

"Let me in! I forgot something!"

"Uggggh. Fine." Sora unlocked that door again and Roxas ran in, grabbed the box, and ran back out again, yelling over his shoulder for Sora to lock the door.

Roxas was now finally on his way to work. He liked that there was hardly any traffic at this of the morning. He zipped on down the streets and the highway. He didn't even want to listen the radio because of all of a sudden he was pumped with energy.

He took a few turns here and there and parked in the front store. Not bothering to give the customer that was walking along side his car a glance. He grabbed the cake and sighed,

"Let's get this fucking day over with." He pulled the key out, unbuckled himself and got out. He locked his door and twirled the key ring around his index finger. As he made his way up to the doors, he could already smell coffee and freshly baked pastries.

He swung open the door and took a deep breath. "Oh boy." He whispered as he walked through little crowd of people that was already of the café side.

"Roxas! Dude! Did Marly schedule you for this weekend?" A rather emo looking young man with dark blue-ish grey-ish locks that covered half of his face, called over the book store desk. Roxas shrugged and hopped over the desk, cake and keys still in hand.

"I dunno. Probably. Why?" Roxas looked down at the cake. "Cutie." He smiled at it and poked it admirably.

"…Did you just call that box cute?" He asked, a little freaked out.

"Y-yeah. Well, no. The cake inside it is. I'm not about to hear shit from you Zexion. You're about as weird as they come."

"Bullshit. I'm not. Marly's weird. Hell, Xion's weird." He huffed and looked over at the book he left by the cash register.

"Whatever. Why did you want to know if I was scheduled for this weekend?" Roxas said over his shoulder. He was headed for the back room refrigerator to store the cake.

"I'll eat you when he comes around." He whispered and threw the cake in the 'fridge and walked back out to the counter.

"Thank you, sir. Here's your change. Have a nice day!" Zexion smiled a shy smile and watched the customer leave. That small act of kindness never got old to him, it was absolutely amazing how much bullshit it was to him.

"What a douche. He looks like he'd fuck children." Zexion sneered.

See what he meant?

"Eh." Roxas shrugged.

"Oh, this weekend,right. Because I don't want to work this Saturday. Can't Kairi work it with you?"

"Kai works the café only." Roxas gave him a crazy ass look.

"Since when?" Zexion was shocked.

"…Since fucking forever. She's never worked on the book side."

"Lies. She did once."

"Maybe before I came. But I was here before you. So…fuck you." Roxas smiled and leaned on the counter, pressing this face on to the cold marble surface.

"I have something going on this weekend. It's kinda like a party but not really. Just the some of the book store people. Because you know…" He stopped talking and looked behind his back.

"Saturday's the boss's birthday." He whispered.

Roxas's head shot up and he gave Zexion that crazy ass look again.

"You're fucking him, aren't you?"

Zexion's eyes widen, "WHAT? FUCK NO!"

"Fuck what?"

Everything went to silence when a small voice spoke suddenly.

"Hey Xionnnnnnn." Roxas droned out. He could really go without her right about now.

She giggled, " 'Mornin' Roxas." Her phone vibrated and she giggled again, taking a few steps away from the counter to text back.

" 'Morning Roxas. Do you want my pussy?" Zexion mocked her. His voice cracking as he tried to be like Xion.

"Fuck off." Roxas rolled his eyes and Zexion laughed obnoxiously.

"But I was hoping that we could do something for Marly." He blue haired man grinned and Roxas felt like punching him.

"It's not even six a.m. and you're being all…gushy over the boss." He sneered.

"What can I say? He's a good guy-"

"I can't believe I work in a place where half the workers are gay or bi-sexual." Roxas banged his head lightly on the counter.

"I know right?" Zexion chuckled. "I hit the jackpot working here."

Roxas quirked an eyebrow and shrugged. He heard footsteps approaching them. It must be Xion.

"Roxas, are you working Saturday?" Xion's voice sounded like nails on a chalk board to Roxas. God, why couldn't she stop talking to him? She was all…young and shit. It made him angry.

"Maybe. Why. What do you want?" Roxas didn't even look at the girl.

"I was wondering if we could hang out. That's all." Xion sounded annoyed. "Are you having a bad morning?"

"I've had better. I might have something going on this weekend anyway, Xion." Roxas picked his head up and pull out his cell phone to look at the time.

"6:12am, my blonde friend. Only a million more hours to go." Zexion mumbled and looked at Xion, who was texting again.

"Who are you texting all the fucking time,kid? It's too fucking early to be texting young ass girls."

"That's what I'm saying." Roxas chimed in.

"It's this guy I met at a club awhile back. He plays the sitar. He's so cute. But he's a little older than me-"

"Fuck. I'm sorry I asked." Zexion shook his head.

"Shouldn't you be on the café side, girly? Hop to it, because if Marluxia finds your ass here, he'd fucking flip." Roxas 'shoo-d' her away and she nodded with a smile.

As she walked back in to the café, their boss walked in, high as ever. "G'morning, my minions!" He laughed.

"You're stoned."

"Well fuck Roxas, I don't think you said it loud enough. The rest of the block didn't hear you!" Marluxia shot back as he walked back in to the break room.

Zexion snickered, "When isn't he high,Roxas?"

"…Have you told him yet, Zexion?" The blonde changed the topic suddenly, causing the other man to blush.

"N-no. I was planning to tell him this weekend. Since it _is_ his birthday and all. Roxas….I really like him." Zexion pretty much whispered that whole sentence.

"Tell him. So you can stop following him around the store with your tongue hanging out and your erection poking out of your pants."

"…We kissed last night."

Roxas eyes widen and mouth dropped.

"You're fucking the boss? So, I'm guessing he knows how you feel now."

Zexion gave him an annoyed look, "I said we kissed. Not that I took it up the ass. Geez, you need to get laid. I don't know. He kissed me."

Roxas shrugged and saw Xion peek her head from the café. "Roxas! My boy is coming with his friend. They'll be here in like…5 minutes!" She squealed.

"Okay. And?"

"I just wanted someone to tell." She giggled and went back to work. Roxas rolled his eyes and walked over to the second register. He yawned and scratched his neck.

"Zexion, can you come here a second?" Marluxia's head popped his head out the break room door.

"Yeah. Coming."

"All over your face…" Roxas whispered.

"Shut the fuck up! Watch my register." Zexion glared and went to Marluxia, Roxas watched the door flop dramatically behind the two.

"Oooohhhh. Pot heads and emo boys and hipsters,oh my."

The bell jingled on the door and two loud laughs rang through out the store.

"Is she here?" A blonde asked his other blonde friend with an awful haircut.

Roxas smirked, 'Is that the poor sucker?' He thought and bit his lip to try and refrain himself from laughing.

"Why the fuck are we up so fuckin'…oh! My Roxy."

Roxas froze. He didn't think Axel would be here this early.

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

"Hey! Where's Xion's?" The blonde with the awful hair cut asked.

"Uh…café. Over there." Roxas's eyes were locked with Axel's emerald eyes. He smirked and strutted over to Roxas, in his duck printed pajamas bottoms and solid black tank top. He smiled and leaned on the counter, Roxas breath hitched.

'SHIT. FUCK. FUCK. SHIT.' His thoughts were bouncing all over his brain.

"Good mornin', beautiful." He smirked.

"H-h-hey. I mean…good morning." Roxas was nervous, he was shaking slightly, and all he could think about was how he had let Axel hear him beat his meat.

How classy of him.

"You tired? You had a hard night. I did too. You seem to be better now." Axel reached out and cupped Roxas's chin in to his hands. All the blonde could do was bit his lip to keep himself from groaning at the others touch.

"I'm fine," He chuckled and Axel pulled him closer to his face, "I'm sorry about last night. I was having too much fun. I thought you were mad at me."

Axel laughed and pulled the blonde toward him. Roxas thought they were going to kiss. Axel's eyes burned with lust and want, but all he did was kiss him on the forehead. Roxas smiled at this.

"Oh no. I was anything but mad. The truth is," The red head looked around him to see Cloud hiding behind some books staring at him. Axel decided that he didn't care and whispered, "I couldn't take it anymore. You were…making me go fucking crazy."

Roxas blushed, "Sorry. I was just…" He trailed off because he didn't know what he 'just was'. He did it because he wanted too and because he was stoned as shit.

"You're just a horny little boy, that's all. And I can deal with that. Anytime." Axel licked his lips and ran his hands through his red locks. He watched Roxas fidget around with a bright red face.

Roxas bit his lip and reached over the counter to poke Axel's stomach. Which was all but screaming to rip out of that shirt. Axel laughed and rose an eyebrow, "You like what you see?" Roxas nodded his head very fast and looked to see if Zexion was done with Marluxia yet.

He wanted some quick alone time with Axel. That's all. Was that so fucking hard to ask for?

"Show me yours. I showed you mine." Axel grinned but Roxas scoffed.

"No you didn't. I just poked you through shirt."

"I can take it off, it's that what you want. You can get a better view."

Roxas turned more red, "No! No. Don't do that. I can see fine from here." He was flustered and all he wanted was to get a little alone time with the sexy red head.

"So, when can I get you all to my-"

Axel was interrupted when the bell on the door jingled. He made a face and watched the customer grab a paper and go up to Roxas.

"Hold on." Roxas told Axel and went to the register. "Is that all sir?" Was all Axel heard and went to Cloud, who was watching them and looking at the magazines.

"Are you done watching me? Geez, you're like a fucking mom or something." Axel sneered and pushed the blonde away from him.

"I can't help it. I've never seen you…so…in to someone before. It's fascinating." Cloud smiled and continued to read the super hip magazine.

"Yeah? And so are elephant's fucking! Can you quit staring at us? I'm trying to talk to my new best friend." Axel ruffled the older guys hair and pushed him away.

"I'm your best friend. What does he have that I don't?" Cloud sneered, and attempted to fix his crazy hair.

"He has great taste in men." Axel laughed and stuck his tongue out at the other, going back to Roxas, who was now talking to a boy with grayish blue hair.

"Psst! Hottopic! Can I borrow Roxas here for a second?" Axel smiled at the two. Roxas blushed but laughed at the nickname.

"H-hotopic? Yeah, you can fucking have him if you don't _ever_ call me by that ever again." Zexion said with a frustrated sigh and went to the register Roxas was at before.

"I'll be right back. We'll talk about this more, okay?" Roxas said with a concerned look in his voice and followed Axel in to some book shelves deeper in to the store.

"So, now that you have me all to yourself, what exactly did you plan on doing?" Roxas asked with teasing tone. He smiled and Axel all but swooned.

"You're too cute, kiddo. That's why you got me like this." Axel laughed and leaned against a bookshelf, locking eyes with the other.

"Like what? We just met." Roxas said seriously, tugging at the hem of his shirt.

"Yeah, I know. I like you, Roxas. I'm not gonna lie, because I don't have anything to hide." Axel was just letting everything spill out. He wasn't normally all…into someone like Roxas. A good fuck was good enough for him, but this kid, had him hooked.

"Are you asking me out?" Roxas said with a huge smile gracing his face.

"In a way, but like you said, we just met." Axel groaned and Roxas giggled.

"I know. If you're gonna ask me out, Axel. Let's not do it in a book store. Especially the one I work at." Roxas laughed and Axel pulled him in to an embrace suddenly.

"You're right. But, I gotta ask some questions." Axel looked down at the blonde in his arms.

"Yeah? What?" Roxas snuggled his face in to Axel's stomach.

"You like me too, right?" Axel asked boldly, watching Roxas turn red again.

"Y-yeah. You're…yeah. I like you too. I don't think I'd do what I did last night for someone I didn't like." Roxas chuckled and looked up at Axel, waiting for a reaction.

"True. But…goddamn you were fucking sexy as fuck last night." Axel grinned slyly and place his hands on Roxas's ass cheeks. Roxas buried his head in to Axel's chest again, this time from embarrassment.

"What are you do-AHHHH!" Roxas talked into the others shirt but was lifted into the air suddenly. He felt his legs dangling and he was now face to face with the red head. One that wanted to play.

"I don't know what you're doing to me kid, but I think I like it." Axel said with a smile and a fierce look in this eyes, he slowly leaned in to Roxas's face.

Roxas gulped and leaned forward to close the distance between them. Axel immediately deepened the kiss and squeezed Roxas's ass cheeks, earning himself a low moan and a smile to cross his face. "You need to keep it down." He mumbled against the kiss, now wishing he could grind his growing erection against the moaning blonde.

"You need to put me down." Roxas hissed through his teeth and whimpered when Axel squeezed his ass cheeks again.

"Fine. If that's what you want." Axel stopped kissing the blonde and set him down slowly.

"It's not what I want but I don't want to get in trouble. You either." Roxas was flushed and shaking slightly from excitement.

"Are you okay?" Axel said while pulling Roxas in to an embrace and kissing him on the forehead. "You're shaking."

Roxas turned red and nodded quickly, "I do that when…I get…excited."

Axel laughed and ruffled his hair, " No kidding? You shake? Do other people notice?"

"You did." Roxas shrugged and looked up at Axel, realizing that he'd probably leave pretty soon. He didn't want him to go…

The redhead smiled and poked his head out of the aisle to see if anyone was coming in their direction. When he saw no one, he grabbed the boy and kissed him again. He didn't care if anyone saw them. This blonde boy owed him big for last night and he wasn't going let him off the hook that easy.

Roxas kissed him back with as much lust as the other. He ran his hands through his spiky red locks and pressed his body closer. He felt Axel's hands slide down his backside towards his ass. He groaned as the red head squeezed them teasingly. "You gotta be quiet,Roxy." Axel mumbled.

Roxas took this chance to just stop their actions before they went in to full on fucking. He sighed and ran his hand through his blonde spikes. "Sorry. I think we need to go on a date or something."

Axel smiled, "Do you kiss on the first date?" He asked sarcastically.

"Shit,I fucking jack off for you on the first date." Roxas snickered. Axel laughed and pulled the boy in to another embrace.

"Roxas,will you go out with me?" He looked down out the blonde with serious eyes. He had to this boy his. All he could think was, 'mine'.

Roxas smiled, laughed and buried his face in to Axel's chest again. "Yush." He felt the other boys head nod too. Axel let his happiness take over him and just laughed. He hadn't felt like this. Ever.

Roxas looked up at the redhead and grinned. He could not be more happy right now. He thought he was going to be faced with a bad day but it looked like things we're gonna start changing.

He hugged Axel tighter. 'I'm definitely gonna embrace this.'

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Oh hey! I didn't notice you there! Yeah,it's been…a long ass time since I've y'know…update. *ahem* Yeah. So! Let's just skip the excuses and let me apologize. I'm sorry. I'll try to update more often. I love you guys and this story so much. I hope you guys will read and review and jus' let me know what's wrong and all that 'gators!


End file.
